Painting the Town Red
by Chuckedlikeabass
Summary: Chuck and Blair's first New Year's as a couple. What happens when they try not to only host the perfect New Year's Party, but try to get there best friends to give each other a chance? Set in season 3 between 3x12 and 3x13 with changes. Written for limosandpeonies107's birthday Rated M


_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing, if I did, then I wouldn't be writing Fan fiction, now would I?_

_Special Thanks to my Beta RayJ829!_

_A/N: Came up with this shot for limosandpeonies107's birthday, hope it is everything you wanted and more :) going to be working on a Getting what you want update now :) A little bit of a disclaimer there is a bit of smut towards the end. Hope you enjoy_

Blair had to admit things were going pretty great for her lately as she and her boyfriend Chuck were now better than ever.

They did hit a set back on the anniversary of Bart's death though as he seemed to have difficulty let go of his father for good. She knew how difficult that must have been for Chuck - he was always trying to gain Bart's approval, even beyond the grave, but she felt like he was now letting that go and finally letting her in.

He bought the Empire because she believed in him and that was never going to change. They were partners in this. What was his was hers and what was hers was his. They were equals which was why she wanted to host the best New Year's party with him - to show the world what a force to be reckoned with they really were.

Together nothing and no one would tear them apart. She wouldn't let Chuck push her away again like on the anniversary of Bart's death.

Chuck had been more open with her and he even shared his business tactics for the Empire with her. He truly trusted her more than anyone he had ever known and she was grateful for that. Now she wanted to do something grand for New Year's in New York at the Empire with her boyfriend and only hoped he would be on board with it.

"Chuck," Blair called out to him at the Empire. "We have to do something grand for New Year's," she declared.

"Why?" he asked not amused. "I thought we could just stay in," he responded non-enthusiastically. This year he just wanted to do something romantic for Blair, just the two of them. But he also knew his girlfriend and simple or normal was not in her DNA.

"Stay In?" she asked in disbelief. "Staying In is for the lower class, not for the Waldorf's or the Basses of the Upper East Side. We have to make ourselves look presentable," she tried to convince him.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew these last few weeks had been tough for Chuck, dealing with the anniversary of his father's death, probably bringing back memories from last year and all those whom he pushed away in the process. Not to mention the woman who appeared at his father's grave who he thought was his mother but just turned out to be an ex-girlfriend of his fathers who had spent a few memorable night with him some years ago.

But since when did Chuck Bass do simple? It wasn't like him. Chuck Bass was like the male counterpart of herself and she found simple boring and knew that Chuck felt the same, She knew she would have to get to the bottom of this sooner or later, but for right now she would have to convince Chuck Bass to help her plan the perfect debut for their first New Year's as a couple.

"Okay fine," he conceded, knowing better than to argue with his girlfriend. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel like he was being selfish. "What did you have in mind?"

She sighed in relief. She thought she was going to have to tell Chuck the importance of Upper East Side Royalty like themselves. She knew Chuck would do what it took to make her happy. "Well, I was thinking something that screamed us. Any thoughts?"

"Well you know I always like it when you're a bad girl," he said with a smirk. "I've always liked you in red."

"A Red Party, that's perfect," she squealed. "Great job, Bass. Do you mind if we host this at your club at the Empire?"

"Not at all," he said unconvincingly, but he knew he would have to oblige or else face the wrath of Blair Waldorf.

Things were coming together for her. This would be perfect for their first year as a couple on New Year's. She would have to plan the perfect kiss for Chuck. The kiss that would determine the rest of the year for them, she told herself although she knew Chuck wouldn't believe in such superstitions.

She also hoped that she would be able to help Nate and Serena realize they were meant to be together. Oh this was going to be a night to remember for them both! The world would know Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf could throw a great New Year's Eve Party and hopefully it would become a tradition.

"Good," she said with a smile, "Now you'll tell Nate about the party and I'll tell Serena?"

"For you Waldorf, anything," he smiled before kissing her and heading out the door.

"Dorota," she called out to her loyal maid. "We have a New Year's party to plan," she revealed to her maid.

"I know that face. That face you have when you planning something," she said to her employer. She always knew her Miss Blair so well, as well as Mr. Chuck did.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied innocently. "I am just simply throwing a party that no one will ever forget," she said, which wasn't a complete lie.

With that, Dorota took her leave to make some phone calls. After all, she had to plan it quickly if she was going to plan the most perfect party that the Upper East Side would ever know, as she knew her employer would expect nothing less of her.

_**XOXO**_

Chuck had to admit the idea of a red party sounded quite promising and seeing Blair in red made his heart flutter with butterflies all over again. She had a way of getting to him and he knew that's what her plan was all along. He knew that NYU wasn't going well for her and that she wanted to be recognized for something - to be the queen she was meant to be.

The perfect party at his club would be the perfect way to show that. And the idea of throwing a big, grand party didn't sound bad at all, especially if it ensured Blair's happiness. As long as she was happy, he was happy too.

He never thought in a million years he would be the one to make Blair Waldorf happy. He always thought that it would be Nate that would ensure her happiness that he would marry her and make her happier then she could ever imagine possible. Never did he think that role would be filled by him.

He admitted these last few weeks had been tough on him and he knew that they were tough on Blair too, but she had been his rock through it all. If it hadn't been for her he wasn't sure if he would have been able to get through it like he did. It could have been a repeat of the year before when his father died.

And the last thing he wanted was to push Blair away for good because of his actions. It had pained him to lose her after his downward spiral after he was pushed her away. He almost lost her because of that and he never wanted to experience what that felt like again.

"Nathaniel," he greeted his best friend. "What are your plans for New Year's if you don't mind me asking?"

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest, Chuck. It's kind of the last thing on my mind at the moment," he responded nonchalantly. He had other things on his mind, but he had a feeling Chuck had a reason for asking. "Why do you ask?"

Chuck kind of thought Nate would have a lot on his mind after the whole ordeal with his cousin and Serena. It had been rough on the whole Non-Judging Breakfast Club to see what happened to her, himself included. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost Serena.

He knew him and Serena didn't always get along, but she was like the sister he never had. Sure they had their differences in the past, but she was always there for him and he was always there for her when she needed it.

And not to mention what it would have done to the non-judging breakfast club. It would have killed Nate, Blair and himself on the inside.

Blair and Serena had been best friends since kindergarten, much like he and Nate had been. They shared everything together, they talked when Blair had no one else she could talk to. Much like Nate was that for him.

Nate would have been devastated. Serena was always the love of his life, even if it took both of them a long time to realize it. He had always known that their feelings for each other had been there for a long time, even when Nate was dating Blair.

In the weeks that followed, Nate and Serena had grown much closer, and he and Blair knew there was something more between them, but Nate and Serena refused to allow things to go further than friendship. They worried if they dated that Nate and Serena would lose their friendship and eventually drift apart.

But he and Blair never wanted that to happen. He had a feeling that's why Blair wanted to invite Nate and Serena to their party?

"Because I would like to invite you to a party that Blair and I are throwing here at the Empire, "Chuck said, getting to the point. "It could be fun Nate, what do you say?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to get out and have some fun for a night. I'm in," he finally conceded. He hoped this would help him get his mind off of things right now.

"There you go. Where do things stand between you and Serena?" Chuck inquired, hoping that by the end of New Year's the two of them would finally be together.

Nate sighed at Chuck's question. He was not expecting Chuck to ask him that as he himself did not know where things where headed between them, but he was looking forward to finding out. "Honestly, I don't really know yet. I mean I really like Serena, but I don't want to ruin our friendship," Nate told him, hoping that he could figure it out for himself and that Chuck and Blair wouldn't meddle in anything regarding their potential relationship.

"Look Nathaniel, you like her don't you?" Chuck asked, hoping he would get Nate to see what he saw.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"So why not give things with Serena a try and see where they head between you two? You know there's something between the two of you," Chuck offered, hoping his best friend would take the risk to start a relationship with Serena. He knew the red party would be the perfect event to do so. "Why not give it a chance? You can start at the party," he offered.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to give things a chance. I'm in," he agreed before changing the subject. "So what are your plans for Blair at the red party?"

Chuck smiled as he thought of his plans for Blair. This would be the most perfect night for all of them. He planned on giving her a heart pendant with CB engraved on it, so that Blair would always know that he was hers and that she was his and that they would have each other's heart. There was no one for each other but them and they both knew it.

"I plan on giving her this after the party," he said, showing Nate the custom made pendant.

Nate couldn't help but laugh at how lovesick Chuck had become over Blair. Who would have imagined the great Chuck Bass falling in love with Blair Waldorf? "Well good luck with that, man," he responded giving him a pat on the back.

_**XOXO**_

Blair was really looking forward to New Year's Eve because of the party she was hosting with Chuck. She knew together they would throw a party that no one would ever forget. If there was one thing Chuck and Blair where unstoppable at, it was throwing an excellent party and she would make sure that this one didn't disappoint.

She acknowledged that the idea of a red party was perfect. It was decedent, yet it was also very them and she couldn't wait to see the look on Chuck's face when he saw her in red. It always got him going and she knew he wouldn't be able to resist her tonight, which is what she was hoping for.

Tonight was going to be the perfect way to mark their first New Year's as a couple, she smiled to herself.

She had invited Serena over as this would also be the party that would reunite the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, as she also planned to show Serena and Nate that they belonged together, and she hoped that they would be able to see it too.

"Serena," Blair called to her best friend as she entered the Waldorf penthouse. "What are your plans for New Years?" she inquired, hoping her schedule would be clear for the event she was hosing with Chuck.

"I thought I would stay in and watch The Notebook or something," Serena said. The last thing she wanted to do was go out to some party and be reminded how her love life had become such a disaster.

"Serena," Blair began. She knew that Serena wouldn't be very enthusiastic about going to a party, even if it was hosted by her. "The last thing you should be doing on New Year's is moping around. You need to get out there and make yourself available."

Serena sighed in frustration at her best friend. Of course her best friend would meddle in her life, after all, scheming was part of Blair's nature. "Blair, why can't you just focus on your own relationship right now instead of mine?"

Blair sighed at her best friend's reaction. She didn't know how she had expected Serena to react, but this certainly wasn't it. She hoped that she could get Serena and Nate to see that they were made for each, much like she was meant to be with Chuck.

Blair wanted the night to be perfect for all four of them. She wanted to show Serena that she could take a chance on Nate, a risk. She also wanted to show Chuck that she would always be there for him, even when things got tough, like they did on the anniversary of Bart's death. She knew how hard that week had been on both Chuck and Serena, but she always would be there for them no matter what.

The weeks that followed after Serena's brief affair with Tripp Van der Bilt had been tough on both Serena and Nate, but after the mess of it all their friendship grew much stronger. They would hang out and just talk to each other. Blair had hoped by now that they would be able to take the next step in their relationship and finally start seeing each other.

She always knew that Serena and Nate were perfect for each other, even when she was dating Nate. Especially by the way that Nate would look at Serena in a way he never looked at her. Much like the way that only Chuck had ever looked at her. Nate and Blair only worked well on paper, but in reality there was no spark between them, unlike her relationship with Chuck – which felt like fireworks.

She hoped by the end of New Year's that Serena would be with Nate and that Chuck wouldn't push her away, that he would always know that she would be there for him, no matter how tough things got.

"Because Serena all you do since the whole ordeal with Tripp is mope around. I worry about you," Blair sincerely said to her.

"And while I appreciate that, you don't have to worry about me," Serena said non-convincingly.

"Serena, you have to make yourself available again. You never did tell me where things between you and Nate are headed," Blair pried, much to Serena's dismay.

Serena just rolled her eyes in response. "There's not much to tell. We've just been hanging out a lot," she tried to convince her, but Blair was sure that there was more going on.

Who was Serena trying to fool, she asked herself. She knew them both better than most other people did. She knew there was more to it that Serena wasn't telling her. She dated Nate Archibald for years after all and had known that they had been pining for each other.

"So there's nothing else going on between you?" Blair carefully approached the subject. She hoped that Serena wouldn't think she was acting jealous but rather just trying to be the supportive best friend that she was.

"Not at the moment at least. We've been great at being friends and I don't want to lose Nate," Serena informed her.

"S, you're not going to lose Nate. He loves you and nothing is going to change that. I just wished you two would realize that," Blair said as she flipped through Vogue.

"Why is this so important to you?" Serena asked, not quite sure if Blair had an ulterior motive or not.

"Does there have to be something in it for me?" Blair wondered, hurt by what Serena was implying.

"When it comes to Blair Waldorf, there's always a scheme involved. Tell me I'm wrong," Serena questioned her, trying to get to the bottom of what she was up to.

Those words from Serena hurt more than she was willing to admit. While it's true that scheming was part of her nature, and she may be scheming to get them together, her intentions were good.

All she wanted was her best friend's happiness. Serena made it seem like she was doing something awful. So maybe she wanted the Non-Judging Breakfast Club together but at the end of the day she just wanted Serena, Nate and Chuck's happiness. She knew she could be tough to deal with sometimes, but when there where people she really cared about she did whatever it took to make them happy.

"S. I just want you and Nate to be happy. Why don't you just give him a chance? Tell you what, why don't you come to the Red Party Chuck and I are throwing at The Empire and you can judge for yourself?"

"I guess there couldn't be any harm in that," Serena admitted. "Just promise me one thing Blair?"

"What's that?"

"No meddling from you and Chuck. Let Nate and I figure it out ourselves," she made Blair promise. The last thing she wanted was Chuck and Blair scheming to get them together.

"Deal," Blair agreed. She knew she would have to honor this agreement and hoped that the party would be enough to get them together.

"So Blair, tell me what your plans with Chuck at this party? Do you have anything special planned for him?"

"It's better if I show you," Blair said as she showed her the pendant Nate had worn years earlier when she was with him.

Serena gasped in excitement. "B, that's amazing! So, you're pretty serious about Chuck then? I mean I always knew you would eventually get together, but I just never thought I would see you two become so committed to each other so fast."

"Of course I am, S. I don't know when I knew, but deep down I think I've always known Chuck was it for me and always will be. I love him, S, and I know he loves me too."

"Well good luck and remember the promise we made each other," Serena said as she gave her best friend a hug before heading out the door.

_**XOXO**_

"How did things go with Serena?" Chuck inquired, hoping their plan was going to go off without a hitch. It was about time they admitted that they should be together, Chuck told himself.

He knew how stubborn his best friends could be when it came to their own relationship. He also remembered how stubborn he had been when it came to Blair and admitting his feelings to her for the first time he recalled. Every part of him had wanted to scream those three words to the world, but he had been too afraid. Too afraid it would change him, that it would change her, and he never wanted her to change because of him. At least that's what he told himself then.

But when Blair had finally uttered those words to him for the first time it had been the best feeling he'd ever experienced. But the grief of his father had blocked him from saying them back to her right then and there.

As time continued to pass and as he continued to push her away, he knew how lonely he had become. If only I had said those words to her, he had told himself every day that he watched her walk away from him, or every time she was on the arm of Nate, maybe things would have turned out differently.

Nate had always been his best friend and always would be, but a part of him was jealous of him when he reunited with Blair. Maybe he even envied him. But when he had finally uttered those three words that he had waited a year to say, it had been the best feeling he'd experienced. It was both the scariest, but the best he'd ever known.

He hoped after tonight his best friend and his step-sister would learn from his mistake and that they would take the plunge and give each other a chance. He wished he would have had the courage to do the same with Blair a year ago.

"I think she's on board with the plan, so long as we don't scheme," Blair told Chuck solemnly.

"Since when does Blair Waldorf back down on a scheme?" he pointed out.

"Since I want my best friend's happiness, as I'm sure you do too."

"You're right, but do you think our plan will be enough for them to be together?" he asked, hoping that this would be enough for Serena and Nate to realize that they needed each other.

"I sure hope so," she smiled. "Just wait and see the surprise I have for you tonight," she grinned, hoping that it would get under Chuck's skin.

"I doubt it compares to mine, but I'm sure seeing you in red will be the perfect sight," he said as he smirked that famous Bass smirk of his.

"What makes you so sure you can top mine?" she remarked playfully. She hoped her surprise for Chuck would leave him speechless.

"You always did like being on top," he remarked as he received a playful punch on the arm before responding. "Because I'm Chuck Bass and when I want something I get it. You'll love my surprise so much you'll be begging for more."

"We'll see about that," she challenged back.

"I wanted to thank you, Blair," he said in a more serious tone.

"For what?" she asked confused by what he was getting at.

"For being there for me, even when things got tough for me, even when I started pushing you away. You are the lightest thing that ever came into my life," he told her before kissing her tenderly.

Chuck wasn't sure that without Blair if he would still be alive, but he refrained from saying that as he knew it would upset her. She pulled him from the brink of darkness even when he pushed her away and for that he would be eternally grateful.

Blair made him realize what it meant to love someone and he was determined to show her that for the rest of his life. She was the lightness that pulled him away from oblivion.

"That's never going to change, you know? I love you Chuck and that will never change."

"I know and I love you too. And I will spend the rest of my life showing you that if that's how long it takes," he said with a smile.

"Were you able to book the club at The Empire on such short notice?" she inquired.

"I did - I am the boss after all. And I was even able to book a band."

"That's great," she smirked. "So everything's in place then?"

"Yes, everything is going according to plan."

"Good," she said as she kissed Chuck passionately.

Chuck couldn't be happier than he was right now. As long as he had Blair Waldorf by his side, everything was complete in his life.

_**XOXO**_

The Red Party was in full swing at The Empire and Blair had to admit that the turnout was quite great and unexpected. She had expected that her closest friends and their friends would show up, but the crowd they got was far more than she had anticipated.

But then again when did Blair Waldorf not throw a good party, especially with Chuck Bass at her side? She knew with Chuck as her right hand, the turnout would be quite impressive. They made a great team and clearly the Upper East Side knew that as well.

By the end of the night everything would be perfect, especially for that of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club. She hoped with the turnout of this party that Serena and Nate would see that they could be there for each other, take a chance on each other, and everything would be fine.

She also planned on giving Chuck her heart like she had to Nate many years ago when they dated as she figured it was about time for Chuck to have it. She knew in her heart that Chuck was the one for her and she was pretty sure Chuck felt the same about her.

Chuck was also able to book the band Sum 41 for the party, having offered them a very generous compensation, making them more than happy to oblige.

Blair spotted Nate and Serena talking at the party and laughing at what the other said and she couldn't have been more thrilled. Finally, my plan with Chuck is working, she told herself. She had to admit when her and Chuck worked together, they were unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with.

"Hello beautiful," Chuck greeted his girlfriend as he took his arm and put it around her waist.

"Hi," she greeted him back warmly. "Just think, by the end of the night, everything will be perfect."

"How so? I mean other than you," he responded, giving her his signature smirk that he knew she loved.

"Well, you and I threw a party that was a huge success, not to mention the Non-Judging Breakfast Club will be reunited together."

She couldn't help but smile at that prospect. Ever since she got together with Chuck that was all she had ever wanted. She knew her best friend was still pining for Nate and vice-versa, but when they had started dating other people she began to think that they would never realize their feelings for each other.

When the mess with Tripp Van Der Bilt had happened and she saw Nate and Serena growing closer from it, she knew all they needed was a little push in the right direction.

"Blair, you and I both know that the Non-Judging Breakfast Club was never broken up in the first place. We're always there for each other, even if were not dating," he felt the need to point out to her.

"But this makes it that much more official," she reminded him.

It was one thing to all be friends supporting each other, even if they weren't together, but it was a completely different thing when the whole Non-Judging Breakfast Club was as united as it was now.

Now they could go on double dates with each other and really be open with each other in a way they couldn't before. That prospect made her grin like a Cheshire Cat.

"We will always be the Non-Judging Breakfast Club," he pointed out. "Nothing is ever going to change that."

She smiled at his enthusiasm of the strength of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club and she knew he was right. Together though, they could talk to one another about things they couldn't before. All she knew was that her and Chuck and Serena and Nate where meant to be together.

She was glad the party had gone off without a hitch and knew she had Chuck's help to thank for that. She had no doubt that he was a big reason why so many people had showed up - he really knew how to draw a crowd. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, dancing. It was just 5 minutes until midnight and she was looking forward to it.

She had waited all year to gain some recognition, especially after the disaster NYU had become. They never really cared about social hierarchy and Constance had been so easy to rule over in comparison. There had been hierarchy structure there, unlike at NYU. Students always wanted a queen and NYU had no queens. She had hoped to change that but had no success.

Despite her reputation at NYU, this event had become a success. Maybe they were finally realizing the queen she truly was. The queen Chuck saw in her and she hoped her fellow students at NYU would see that in the coming weeks.

Just as the music was beating, the countdown had started as everyone had begun to count down with it. As the countdown had finished, they spotted everyone kissing their respective others, including Nate and Serena.

Chuck went in to kiss Blair. It was passionate with fire. It was the perfect kiss for a New Year's party that she had wanted since she started dating Chuck and it was their first New Year's together.

She hoped Chuck would like the gift she had planned for him when the party ended. Nate had been her first love, but Chuck had been her true love. She knew Chuck would be the one she wanted to be with. Chuck was the one she could see a future with. And she knew it was time to really let him know that. She hoped he felt the same about her.

As long as they had each other, they could overcome anything.

_**XOXO**_

Chuck was in heaven, if he believed in such a thing.

He didn't know how he became so lucky to get a girl as beautiful and perfect as Blair. He had the perfect girlfriend in every way. She had been the person that made him complete and without her he felt like something was missing.

And now that he had her, he never wanted to experience losing her, ever.

Without her, his world would come crashing down. She was the lightest thing that ever came into his life. Chuck had experienced darkness and loneliness most of his life, but with Blair he felt whole, like things mattered.

He immediately felt regret for pushing her away in the weeks prior. All she ever wanted to do was be there for him, but instead he pushed her away. Bart's death the year before had been hard on him.

The year before he had slipped into the darkness trying to deal with it and he knew he should have let her in on the anniversary of his death. Working was the only way he knew how to honor his father - if there was one thing his father was good at, it was making money.

Chuck was good at making money in his own right, but he wasn't as ruthless or calculating as his father had been. Maybe he could be something better, Chuck told himself. Maybe having Blair at his side could make him something different than his father was, something better than his father had been. He wasn't sure he had the stomach to be as cold, cutthroat, or calculating as his father. Maybe having love in his life with someone like Blair could be a good thing. Maybe he would be just as, if not more successful then Bart because of having Blair at his side.

Blair had stood by him through everything, just like she had promised the year before. He had wanted to prove his father wrong about himself, and maybe in time he would. Blair was the most influential person in his life, she made him want to be a better person.

He planned on showing her how much she meant to him, even if it took him his whole life. It would be worth it to him. Blair was worth fighting for and Nate had been too foolish to see that. His loss however was Chuck's gain.

It had been hours later after the party when they had wrapped up everything for the evening, yet the night was far from over.

They got to the penthouse suite when Chuck showed Blair the velvet box with his gift he had bought for her. "I got something for you. I want you to know how much I love you and that you are the perfect girlfriend."

She smiled at those words, as she loved hearing him admit it. "I know, but I do love hearing you say them," she said as she took the velvet box from her boyfriend, revealing a custom made pendant necklace. It was shaped like a heart and it had the initials CB engraved on it. "Chuck this is beautiful! I love it!" she beamed excitedly. Chuck really knew how to shower her with gifts and she loved him for it.

"I'm glad you think so," he responded. Blair Waldorf deserved the best and this was a start to show her. "It's custom made and I wanted to get you something that would remind you of us."

"The CB it doesn't stand for Chuck Bass does it? It means Chuck and Blair," she realized and cherished it even more than she could imagine. "I got you something too, something that is long overdue," She told him. She hoped he would cherish it as much as she cherished his gift. She pulled out a tiny velvet box that she carefully put it in and watched as Chuck carefully opened it, revealing its contents. It had been the very heart pin she had given Nate when they had dated.

Chuck gasped in response. Of all the presents he thought Blair would get him, this was not one of them. But he loved it all the same. He knew how much of a big deal getting the heart pin was and that Nate had been the only other one to sport the gift.

It made him realize one thing that was important - Blair was in it for the long haul and that she would always be there for him, no matter how tough things got between them. And he was thankful for that, as he didn't know what he would do without her or how empty he would feel without her. It was hard to imagine a life without her and it was not something he wanted to imagine.

"Are you sure, Blair?" he asked her, as he knew how big of a deal it was for her to give someone the heart pin.

"Of course, Bass. I love you and I always will - nothing is ever going to change that. You are it for me and me giving you this has been long overdue."

"I love you, Blair, like I will never love anyone else. You are it for me too," he smiled.

"Chuck?"

"Yes, kitten?" he responded.

"Make love to me," she requested.

"Gladly," he responded, more than happy to oblige. God she looked perfect in red, he told himself. If he had his way he would have made love to her the second he saw her.

He started to kiss her with a much heated and passionate kiss and then he started to remove her clothing until she was in nothing but her lingerie. She was sporting a red lace bra and panties. He then began to trail kisses up along her neckline down to the nape of her neck, before he began to suck on her sweet spot. The nape of the neck had always been his own personal kryptonite.

Blair moaned in delight as she removed his shirt and pants until he was in nothing but his boxers. She felt his covered hardness brushing up against her, prompting her to slide her hands down underneath and caressed him as he let a moan escape from his lips in his own pleasure.

Chuck then removed her red lace bra, exposing her breasts, as he began to caress her now hardened nipples. He then began to put his lips over them, sucking as he ran his tongue along them causing her to moan once again in pleasure.

She then removed his boxers, pulling them down, and began to stroke his now hard cock. She hungrily kissed him as he slid his hands around her ass and squeezed. Once he removed her panties, he laid her on top of their bed. As he started kissing her with fiery passion, he could feel the wetness of her core.

"Chuck, please. I need you inside me - NOW!" she demanded as she couldn't take the waiting anymore. She needed to feel him inside her, right then at that very moment.

Chuck felt the same as he wanted to feel her warmth around him, so he slid his hands down to her thighs and positioned himself between them as she wrapped herself around his waist. With a single thrust, he was inside of her. He continued to thrust in and out of her until she reached her climax, panting and moaning his name in complete pleasure.

They spent the next few hours making sweet, but passionate love to each other and Chuck wouldn't have it any other way.

When their breathing returned to normal, Chuck looked into her eyes. "Blair?" he prompted, as he had something he had wanted to say to her, that she needed to hear.

"Hmm?" she responded as her hands where entwined with his.

"I'm glad I was finally able to tell you that I love you," he responded.

"Me too, Chuck. It was the single best feeling I have ever felt. In truth, I only wanted to be with you - there was no one else. I just needed some reassurance of how you felt," she admitted to him. She knew when she got back together with Nate that it had hurt him, but she needed to know that he loved her. And now that he had said those words, she knew that in the end it had been worth it. Having him admit those feelings was the single greatest feeling she had ever experienced in her life.

"Admitting those feelings to you was the single hardest thing I ever had to do, but make no mistake, it was worth every minute of it to have you by my side and I don't regret it for a second. You are the best thing to happen to me, Blair," he told her. He knew it sounded corny, but it was true. "I love you, Blair Waldorf and I always will. I don't regret even for a second how I feel."

And with that motion, Chuck kissed her passionately. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, completely embraced in each other. As long as they had each other, he knew nothing could possibly tear them apart. He was in it to win it with her.


End file.
